


the way we all fall

by CinisCinerem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kami-sama not atua, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First Fanfic, Ouma not Oma, The ndrv3 cast is class 79, This starts out pretty happy but it‘ll get dark, Trust Issues, ghosting, i‘ll add more tags later, i‘m so sorry kiyo, koreiyo‘s sister should be it‘s own warning, might be some crackfic elements in here, no despair doesn‘t mean they‘ll all be fine, rare pairs, unlikely friendgroups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinisCinerem/pseuds/CinisCinerem
Summary: Hopes Peak academy- a school famous for nurturing the best of society, students so exceptionally skilled that they earned the title of ultimate. This year, the school gets 16 new ultimate students. Join class 79 in their 3 school years, in which they have a not-so typical high school experience, complete with at least 3 demon summonings, multiple explosions and the biohazard that is Kokichi Ouma.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki & Yonaga Angie, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. First day of school, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, Author here! This is the first chapter of my first fanfic, so I hope you don‘t expect too much of me ^^‘ Furthermore, I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors, as english isn‘t my first language.

Kokichi Ouma, leader of the (powerful and evil!) organization DICE, self proclaimed lying expert and professionally trained gremlin, was pacing around DICE’s headquarters. He was a lot more nervous than usual, not that the liar himself would ever admit so. It was 3am on April 3rd, the day his education in Hopes Peak was supposed to begin. Supposed to, because Kokichi himself still wasn’t really sure if he wanted to go. Although, at this point he didn’t really have a choice anymore. If he suddenly decided to back out, his frie- no, minions, would probably drag him to school by themselves. Kokichi couldn’t see what was so great about the damn school, although being an Ultimate could potentially be very helpful to DICE (a fact which Ace and Spades reminded him of at least 4 times a day.) “Think of all the fun we could have!” Ace would say, already making plans on how to use Kokichis new status as an Ultimate to get out of difficult situation, or to simply be able to do more pranks. And to be honest, if one could say that when talking about Kokichi, he himself was really excited about that aspect of the situation as well. The problem wasn’t that he was scared or anything, Kokichi totally didn’t worry about stupid things like having friends anymore! No, Kokichi was thinking about the best way to make an entrance into his new class. Never mind the fact that he’d probably make most of his new classmates hate him with that, they should know who they’re dealing with! So, with the goal of making himself known as the terribly evil dictator one would expect when hearing the title ‘Ultimate Supreme Leader”, Kokichi got to work.

At about 6am, his masterplan was finished. Sure, he didn't really sleep and probably looked more like an overworked minion than an evil dictator, but that was beside the point! With what he had planned no one would bat an eye at his appearance, they’d be far to occupied with...other things. Problem was, he needed DICE’s help with that. Normally, all of them would agree without asking questions, but today...well. He has asked them, first thing in the morning, but Hearts especially was worried about the impression he’d make on the other students. “Please at least try to make friends there okay? It’s your first day and people will already be wary of you because of your title, so don’t do anything too eccentric.”, was what she said, much to the disdain of Remis and Shogi, both of whom were incredibly excited to act out his plan. Unfortunately, most of the others agreed with Hearts, being worried about Kokichis wellbeing, which kind of threw a wrench in his path. Fortunately, plan B still stood and so, Kokichi (obviously in full uniform, including cape, mask and hat), made his way to the school. Since it was still pretty early, he didn’t have to worry about being late. Not like he would make any unnecessary stops on the way after all! Well, he did stop to get something to eat first...and he stopped at an arcade and a playground and- yeah, no, he was definetly running late. That didn’t matter though! As the supreme leader of evil, shouldn’t school start when he wanted it to? Whatever.

As Kokichi walked through the gates, he quickly realised that, yup, everyone else had already left for the entrance ceremony. The campus was completely empty, save for some of the reserve course students who evidently did not care about being late. And why should they, they didn’t really receive any of the benefits ultimates had for attending the school. Still, it made things a tad harder. From what Kokichi had heard, most of them were pretty annoyed by main course students. So, like the incredibly nice person he was, Kokichi decided to be very polite when asking them for help. “Hey! Fuckers! Help me find the entrance ceremony kay?” Okay, maybe that came out a bit differently. Unfortunately, no one seemed to understand his oh so generous attempt at being nice, and instead of being helped, the supreme leader was scoffed at and ignored. Rude.

After about half an hour more of walking around the stupidly huge school on his own, Kokichi found the gym, in which the entrance ceremony had supposedly been held, almost completely empty. Great. Could they not have waited for him, the most talented student ever to attend this damn school? Whatever, he could probably find some teachers here, tell them a little sob story about getting lost and get them to tell him where to go.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Miu Iruma and the other members of class 79 (the ones who didn’t deliberately try to be as annoying as possible all the time) had made their way to their new classroom, and were now trying to make seating arrangements without having to resort to murder. This proved to be quite a difficult task, because everyone had specific preferences and they weren’t afraid to voice them. Their teacher wasn’t interested in helping either, seemingly amused with the situation. Right now, some girl with weird looking pigtails was yelling about not wanting to sit next to any degenerates. Her name was ten-something. To Miu, she looked more like a good 5. Or, if she continued being annoying like that, maybe she’d even drop to a 4. Luckily, Miu had snatched a seat in the last row, keeping her mostly out of the fight since most others didn’t seem to care about the row they were sitting in, more than who they were sitting next to. Some of them were probably childhood friends or something if she had to guess.

Miu wasn’t alone in her row though, two others had already taken up seats next to her. While she was in the middle of the row, the two seats next to the wall and window had already been taken up by two less social students. Miu had at least tried to make friends with her new class, but she hadn’t seen these two talk to anyone yet. She doubted anyone even knew their names. The girl next to the wall had long pigtails, red eyes and a pretty generic school uniform. Miu had no guess about her talent yet, maybe it was something you couldn’t really see. The other classes each had a lucky student, maybe that was her. Her tits were average as far as Miu could see. Definitely no competition for her, as she had already said several times. Maybe that was why no one wanted to sit next to her. Even degenerate-girl didn’t strike up much conversation with Miu after her initial introduction had turned a tad more vulgar than she had originally planned. Not that she cared.

The person sitting next to the window was...actually, Miu wasn’t sure about their gender. What she did know was that they actually looked pretty damn awesome! Not as awesome as her though. They had a pretty eccentric outfit, complete with a mask covering the lower half of their face and a hat they had yet to take off. Actually, now that she thought about it, the witch girl (yu-something) and the emo boy (sushi??) hadn’t taken off their hats either. Wasn’t there some sort of dress code? If not, that was all the better. Miu still had some pretty badass outfits she wanted to try- although she was fairly sure she’d get beaten with a broom by the maid lady. Anyways, back to the person by the window! Miu hadn’t really heard them speaking yet, so the only thing she knew about them were things she had guessed by their behaviour and clothes. The uniform they were wearing made her think their talent might be military related. They had been taking notes in a little book all day long and seemed to watch the rest of the class intently, but other than that there wasn’t anything Miu could make out.

By the time Miu was finished assessing the two, she noticed that the rest of the class was finished with their seating arrangements.

No one had taken up the empty seat between her and the red eyed girl yet. She wasn’t sure why, but it was probably the other girl’s fault. Although, seeing as though there were supposed to be 16 students, someone would have to end up sitting next to the two of them anyways. Where their mysterious 16th classmate was, Miu wasn’t sure about and no one else seemed to know either. Well, or care. Except the degenerate-girl, who was loudly complaining that the missing student was probably a degenerate, and that this was the reason they were late. Damn what was this girl so hung up about? The emo-pikachu looking boy in front of Miu sighed at the girl’s words, earning him a lot of yelling, which probably would have resulted into physical violence if their teacher hadn’t finally thought to intervene, announcing that they were all going to introduce themselves now. Jeez, what were they, six year olds? Were they all going to go sit in a circle and talk about their hobbies? Apparently, yes, minus the circle part. Great. At least some of the others seemed as annoyed with this as Miu herself.

As it turned out, their homeroom teacher’s name was Monokuma-sensei (which was a stupid name, Miu thought) and he already hated the class (and most other children). Which was fair, Miu wasn’t too fond of her class either. A blonde girl with a bagpack and the most annoying smile Miu had ever seen introduced herself as Akamatsu Kaede, the ultimate pianist. Which if you asked Miu, was a boring talent. The girl herself was hot though. Since they were apparently going with the alphabet, the next person was someone named Amami Rantaro, (whose hair looked like cabbage by the way) who introduced himself as the Ultimate Adventurer. “What the fuck kind of talent is that?” Miu had asked, only receiving glares from most of her classmates, before the boy himself started explaining that he was basically a glorified boy scout.  
When degenerate girl started talking next, Miu realised that this was going to be a long fucking day. “I’m Tenko Chabashira! The ultimate aikido master!” Yes, we know you told us that like 20 times already, Miu wanted to comment.

By the time the introductions had gotten to Miu, she felt like half the day had passed. A look at the clock told her it had only been 15 minutes. “Iruma, it’s your turn.” Their teacher oh so helpfully reminded her. “Yeah yeah whatever! Listen up bitches, I’m the gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma! I’m the ultimate inven-“ and in the middle of her awesome introduction, the door was thrown open and a very familiar gremlin came running into the room.


	2. Kokichis (not so)grand entrance and the enormous task of getting trough the first day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have Kokichi making his entrance, the continued introductions and a new POV character, who’s just really trying their best, even though a certain other two characters are annoying them into oblivion. And it’s only the first day. Oh and a content warning just in case: in this chapter there is some mention of ghosting and trust issues, specifically regarding Kokichi and his relationship with Miu.

“Wassup fuckers?!” was the first thing Kokichi could come up with to say when he saw the entirety of his new class staring at him like a circus animal. To be fair, in his opinion that was almost as good as what he had originally planned to say, but unfortunately, it got ruined when he tripped on his cape about 5 seconds later. Before he could manage to stand up on his own, he got picked up by his scarf, like a kitten being carried by its mother. Yeah, this was creating an amazing first impression, wasn’t it? Turning his head around, Kokichi was looking at what was probably a teacher, with a very annoyed expression on his face. “Looks like our missing student has arrived. Luckily for you, we’re still doing introductions right now. Go sit down on the empty seat next to Harukawa and Iruma, would you Ouma?” Well _that_ made Kokichi perk up a little.

Looking back at the class (most of which were trying to hold back chuckles, fucking assholes), he could see a certain blonde slut looking at him with a stunned expression on her face. Oh. This was going to be ~~a problem~~ good. Putting on his best cute and childlike expression, Kokichi freed himself from the man's grip.”Yessir!” On the way to his seat, Kokichi took some time to steal a witches’ hat off of a small red haired girl, resulting in him getting yelled at by some weird pigtailed girl who threatened to throw him at the wall, to which he responded by flipping her off (and getting punched but that part was not important and totally did not hurt at all). In any case, Miu seemed pretty annoyed by the other girls’ yelling, so in his book, that was a win. Kokichi threw the stupid hat in the air for the rip-off Hermione to catch and finally sat down next to Miu (and an emo girl who strangely reminded him of shadow the hedgehog). Grinning, he adjusted his hat and cape, before granting Miu a small glance. “Sup slut?”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The girl in question was at a loos for words, instead resulting to just frowning at the little demon beside her. Just coming in here as if he hadn’t been gone for 2 years, who even does that? And he was looking at her like she was unimportant, as if he didn’t even care about talking to her and just did it out of politeness. “We’ll fuckin’ talk about this later, idiot.” She said, unable to come up with something better. Although Kokichi actually looked a little hurt after that comment, knowing him, it was probably a lie. So before he could continue with his exaggerated crying routine, Miu continued talking, really not in the mood for even more annoyances (especially coming from the boy next to her). “SO, like I already said before I was interrupted“ -she took some time to glare at the person in question- “My name is Miu fucking Iruma and I’m the Ultimate Inventor! I’m responsible for some of your favourite inventions, like my kink gun or my-“ but as if he had anticipated this, Monokuma took some initiative, interrupting her (if this happened more often, Miu was going to make a list), “Thank you Iruma, that’s enough.” She rolled her eyes at him, although currently she was a bit too shocked to be able to get in a sassy comment.

To make matters worse, Kokichi had begun laughing at her, seemingly trying his best to make her even more mad at him than she already was. Typical, though a little concerning, given his nature of pushing people away. She sincerely hoped this was just a case of normal Kokichi-assholery, not an attempt to drive her away. Unfortunately, the rest of the class seemed to be annoyed with her, some, like the red eyed girl next to Kokichi (who had strangely refused to introduce herself earlier, calling the class a bunch of idiots (which Miu thought was fair, until she realised that she was not only included in that group of people, but probably played a big factor)) throwing scalding looks her way. Damn, how fucking stuck up were these people?

The introductions continued with a white haired boy, who was apparently the Ultimate Robotocist (and might be interesting to work with sometime) and a boy with spiky purple hair, who was the Ultimate Astronaut, but hadn’t been to space yet, so Miu immediately deemed him incompetent. Judging by the look Kokichi was throwing towards the other boys’ general direction, he had a fairly similar opinion. Speaking of which, the next person to introduce themselves would be Kokichi, whose talent Miu was rather interested to learn. She knew about some things the boy was good at, like lying and stealing among other things, but she wasn’t really sure if those would qualify as ultimate talents. Annoying as he was, Kokichi had apparently decided that acting as if he were unaware of the fact that it was his turn next would be really funny. The trickster had put his feet up on the table and started playing games on his phone (which earned him a glare from the red eyed girl, who apparently just wanted this day to be over, which over the course of the last few minutes, Miu found herself agreeing with). When the teacher resulted to throwing a piece of chalk at him, Kokichi went about his usual routine of ‘lying in a very obvious way, even though I can do it a lot better, just to piss everyone off’.

Apparently feeding off the negative energy in the room, Kokichi jumped up on his desk, grinning as if he was the Cheshire cat. “Alright peasants! Since you’re all soooo excited for me to introduce myself, I’ll entertain you!” Miu rolled her eyes at him. “My namer is Kokichi Ouma and you better remember that! I’m the Ultimate Surpreme Leader! Although, that might be a lie!” Laughing, Kokichi jumped off of the desk and bowed, seemingly very proud of himself and his introduction. Unfortunately for him, he was probably the only person impressed with himself, because not even 10 second passed, before the class started arguing (again).

The first person to say something was the spiky haired amateur astronaut, asking “What the hell kind of talent is that supposed to be?”, followed by their other classmates, like bikini-girl, smurfette and ripoff-hermione. “Kami-sama says Kokichi is lying~” “Can’t you just plainly tell us your real talent?” “Nyeh this is a pain..” Thankfully, they were interrupted a lot earlier than Miu had expected, this time by Monokuma instead of another student. “Everyone shut the fuck up! If he had lied about his talent I would have told you, holy fuck calm down I want this to be over with already!”. The red eyed girl rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement once Monokuma started grumbling about how dumb his class was, obviously excluding herself in her head.

Meanwhile, Kokichi hat sat down again, currently making paper balls to spit at other people, while simultaneously scanning the room, seemingly analyzing his classmates. Originally Miu was in no mood to interrupt him, mostly because she didn’t want half of the paper balls to land on her, however, when she saw his eyes rest on red-eye (who still hadn’t spoken) for a longer time than his other classmates, she knew that she had some blackmail material right there. So, being the responsible friend she was, Miu, knowing full well that her 5friend was probably just wary of the girl, still had the awesome idea of annoying him with this (and this was totally not a way for her to start a casual conversation without bringing up any sensitive topics that she would rather discuss in private, thank you for asking). “You know ‘kichi, you don’t have to eyefuck everything that looks remotely hot, you don’t even know her name.” The gremlin rolled his eyes, but responded, quietly agreeing to just have slime fun bickering here, while saving heavy discussion for later. “Well that's rich coming from you slut! I’m not the one who started talking about sex-toys in the middle of her introduction, thank you very much! But I guess it makes sense, seeing as no one is willing to fuck you!” Kokichi hissed, trying to remain quiet (that was new). Miu grabbed one of the paper balls off of his desk and threw it back at him, hitting him in the face. “Oh yeah? I get fucked plenty! I have evidence you know, we can watch it together! I mean you did call me a slut earlier-“ Kokichi gagged. “I don't want to watch your disgusting sextape! I don’t know what would be more disgusting, you or the old man!” “You take that back I have standards-“ “Yeah right you do-“

Miu was getting ready to yell at Kokichi, but the boy was shut up when the next person started introducing themselves. It was emo-hat boy, who was apparently named Sushi or something and was the Ultimate Detective. After him, mask-person stood up, with it apparently being their turn to introduce themselves. Although had Kokichi stopped talking, she could still feel him glaring at her, along with red-eye, who had apparently overheard their little argument. Miu would try finding something to mock her with later, just for the fun of it (and to do it before Kokichi. Mainly so she could do it before Kokichi. Okay, maybe the only reason was annoying Kokichi, but that wasn’t important). For now though, Miu wanted to listen to the person on her left, mostly because they were the hot and mysterious type and Miu wanted to know more about them. Taking a closer look at them (now that she had a reason to and wouldn’t look like a stalker for staring at them without one), she could see that they appeared to be a tad nervous, hugging themselves tightly. Were they shy? In any case, they seemed to want to keep their introduction short.

“My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, I am called the Ultimate Anthropologist. It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand my name can be an handful, so if you would like to use Kiyo as a nickname for me, that would be alright. I do hope we can get along.” And with that, they sat down again, looking to pass the spotlight onto another person. _______________________________________________________________________________________

Korekiyo had noticed the stares his supposed classmates were throwing at him since the start of the day, trying his utmost not to take offence to them. It was, after all, human nature to wonder about things, or in this case, persons, one does not understand. In addition to that, he himself was similarly observing his classmates, though, presumably, his reasons were slightly more acceptable, seeing as his talent played a part in his reasons for doing so. Even so, he could understand if his behaviour was unsettling to many, yet he doubted many would listen if he attempted to explain his motives. In fact, the only ones who had expressed an interest in talking to him were the fouls mouthed inventor and her equally irritating friend, the supreme leader. And even that, he had picked up from their body language, they had not yet actually started talking to him, despite the fact that they appeared to be rather comfortable talking during class. Though their excessively loud conversations did not appear to serve a particular purpose, beyond annoying the rest of their class, if anything, it was interesting to observe. Although he had been listening intently during the introductions, taking notes, the remaining issues, regarding school rules and dorm set-ups among other things, were not incredibly important to him, so he spent the rest of his time observing the other students, who proved to be rather interesting to analyze.

Since most of the day was spent on organization, something that only really applied to the people who would live in the dorms of the school, like Yonaga, who was a foreigner who came to Japan only to attend Hopes Peak, or Saihara and Momota, who were both usually living with family members other than their parents and others like Akamatsu, Amami or Iruma, who wanted to live in the dorms just for the experience of it. Yes, more than half of the class would be living in the door rooms, but Korekiyo himself had no desire to live somewhere else and certainly wouldn’t be allowed to if he asked. As far as he had heard, Ouma had turned down the offer to a dorm room as well, apparently rather staying at one of his organisations’ headquarters (though if he was honest, he suspected this to be another lie). After their teacher mentioned that lessons would only be starting the next day, Korekiyo had stopped listening rather quickly, drifting into his own thoughts.

At the end of the day, he was shaken out of his thoughts by a grinning Ouma and Iruma, plus a mostly empty classroom, showing him that he probably should have tried harder to be conscious of his surroundings. How careless of him.

Sighing, Korekiyo stood up and took his bag, allowing the two cretins to mock his unfortunate situation. It did, without a doubt, have to seem quite funny to them. He had made it halfway through the classroom, trying to swiftly escape this irritating situation, when Iruma called out to him (soon to be interrupted by Ouma, who seemed to have a habit of doing so, particularly with Iruma). “Mask-boy! Fucking wait for me I’m coming along!” “What do you mean you’re coming along! This was my idea, I saw him first!” Korekiyo turned around to the two of them. At this rate, based on his limited information on them, which mostly included his first impressions and things he was speculating about them based on their behaviour, there was probably not much he would be able to say in order to leave him alone. If he left now, he had to assume they would just pester him again tomorrow. Oh well. If they were intent on coming with him (hopefully just to the school gates), he might be able to make some more observations on the two of them. They were two of the most..eccentric people in his class, so it surely would not hurt to spend some extra time analyzing them. So, he would allow them to follow him and accept the fact that they would be able to annoy him for a few more minutes.

“If it is your goal to accompany me to the school gates, I am sure that you can achieve it without fighting the entire time.”Seeing their expectant stares, Korekiyo sighed. “Alright, come along then, but please do not slow me down. I would much rather not get home late.”


	3. A supreme leader and his merry men (or woman, or nonbinary folk- you get the idea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi’s little adventure with Miu and Korekiyo get’s cut short, because there’s something way more important waiting for our gremlin (I mean supreme) leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This one’s a bit shorter than the first two chapters, but I hope you’ll still enjoy it! Chapter 4 and 5 should follow shortly ^^ have fun!

To be fair, Kokichi and Miu had tried their best not to irritate their new..uh, friend, too much. Well, she had tried. Kokichi on the other hand was intent on getting something out of the taller boy, be it information about his talent or hobbies, or something else entirely. He had wasted precious time during the morning that could’ve been used to annoy his other classmates, so he had to use his overdue energy on someone. At first, he had just tried fighting with Miu again, but that got boring pretty fast, since she was apparently so caught up with her emotions that she couldn’t entertain him, which would have been kind of dissapointing, had Kokichi not already been surprised that she even agreed to stay behind with him and Shinguji-kun. Speaking of Shinguji, while Kokichi was trying to annoy Miu, he had begun playing around with the locket on his uniform, trying (and failing) to look uninterested. If Kokichi had to guess, this whole interaction was probably going to be written down somewhere, a thought that should honestly be way more concerning to him. But while he was trying to insult Miu about her newest invention (a flamethrower that suspiciously looked like a certain male body part), he caught Shinguji staring at them, with a calculating look on his face (creepy.) and couldn’t resist the temptation to tease him a little.

He was being a killjoy anyways, just walking to the exit quietly and not helping Kokichi annoy the teachers in any way. Well he did say he wanted to get home on time, but Kokichi hadn’t thought he was serious about hat! Obviously he wouldn’t have waited for him, had he known that! So, like the pleasant and polite person he was, Kokichi skipped ahead of his two companions, looking the anthropologist right in the eye. “Hey hey! Were you staring at us unintentionally or is it just second nature for the ultimate anthropologist to observe his classmates like lab rats?”“My apologies, Ouma-kun. I suppose it is sort of a habit of mine.” Shinguji said, adjusting his head in an attempt to distract from the situation.“Okidoki! I’m just checking! You know, as an evil supreme leader you really can’t have spies as your classmates!”Miu groaned in frustration in the background.

The rest of the way went by without any major events, just a few glares from the reserve course students he had annoyed earlier. However, when they reached the end of the campus, he could see Ace and Spades waiting for him in the distance so, although he could hear Miu yelling behind him, he ignored her and ran off without warning, leaving Shinguji alone with Miu (which might have been a bad idea, but Shinguji didn’t seem too traumatized the next day, so Kokichi didn’t feel that guilty.)

“Kokichi! How did your day go? Do we have to eliminate someone who was rude to you? Who were those girls you were with??” Before the supreme leader noticed her, Spades had already begun running towards him, almost vibrating with excitement “do you have a crush ye-OW”.In her eagerness to talk to Kokichi, the DICE member had tripped and was now sitting on the ground, trying to get her hair out of her face. Thankfully, she was still laughing, so there was (probably) no reason to worry. Kokichi and Ace helped her up anyways, if only so they could laugh at her while doing so. “Well hello there Spades, Ace, it’s nice to see you too!” Kokichi grinned, handing the older kids their masks (which he definetly hadn’t stolen earlier this day, nope.) “How’s the surprise party going, did Diamonds have fun with the cake?” Honestly, Kokichi couldn’t understand what they expected, laughing when Ace rolled his eyes at the leaders question. “Come on boss you could at least pretend not to know, you’re taking away all the fun!” “You sure? I think you trying to hide it from me and failing is way more exciting than actual surprises!”

Ace chuckled, taking him by the hand. “Yeah yeah. Well, let’s get back then hm? Cus you’re definetly still excited for the party, aren’t you?” Kokichi grinned “oh Ace, you know me soo well~” “Well, that’s kind of the point of a family, isn’t it? Spades help me out here!” Spades looked up at Ace and took Kokichi’s other hand, smiling. Together, the two DICE members lifted Kokichi in the air carrying him for some part of the way, before they grew exhausted and put him down again.

For a moment, they just walked quietly, admiring the cherry blossoms near Hopes Peak, which had just started to bloom.

“...okay…this is lots of fun guys, but I’m actually kind of hungry sooo...can we just get back to the others now? I call dibs on the first piece of cake!” Spades declared grinning at Kokichi through her twintails.

Yes, this little family of theirs was perfect.


	4. Home sweet home (I guess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyo, Kokichi and Miu get home! Including a not-so surprise party for the liar, a meeting with Miu’s “family” and a few of Korekiyo’s thoughts on his sister, because I’m not confident enough to formerly introduce her yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back a bit sooner with chapter 4! I’m not sure if any warnings apply, but just in case, Korekiyo’s sister gets mentioned (by him) and she’s implied to be abusive, although only slightly in this chapter. Take care!

The tiny amount of guilt Kokichi might have felt, leaving Miu and Shinguji alone by the school, was gone when he saw all the effort DICE had put in their little ‘surprise’ party. He knew they’d been planning this for a while, but he hadn’t expected anything this big! He was honestly (yeah haha very funny) surprised Ace and Spades had managed to keep their mouth shut about this, especially since they must have been really excited to show him. Now that he thought about it, Spades had been brimming with excitement the entire day, although, to be fair, that was just her personality.

When Kokichi, Ace and Spades (actually only Kokichi and Ace, since Spades had run ahead earlier), they were met with…well, a lot. There were decorations and glitter everywhere, as well as a huge amount of food, which would definitely be more than enough for a week. The cake, which Spades had been so excited for, turned out to be a huge, wedding cake- looking thing, that was covered in chocolate and sprinkles, as well as little statues of Kokichi and DICE.

Speaking of DICE, they must have had been waiting for him to come in, since all of them had positioned themselves by the door, in order to force him into a group hug (not that he would have declined one otherwise). Hearts, who Kokichi suspected had been the head in planning this whole thing, was proudly grinning at him from across the room, with a stack of films in hand. This was going to be a long night for sure.

______________________________________________________________________________

Being left alone with Iruma was certainly not something Korekiyo had hoped to experienced today, however..interesting her company may be. He would have preferred being able to analyse her characteristics during class, or while she was interacting with other humans, seeing as she was likely not particularly happy to stay alone with him. Unfortunately, he seemed to have that effect on a lot of people. As expected, Iruma was rather irritated with Ouma and although she did not say so, Korekiyo was convinced that she felt quite uncomfortable in his presence. As far as he could see, Ouma had run off with two similarly clothed people, about his age if not a bit older. Iruma did not appear to recognize the two, her body language coming across as sort of ...jealous? No, that could not be it. Lost in his thoughts as he was, Korekiyo almost did not realise that Iruma had continued walking , until she called out to him. “You coming or what?” Sighing, Korekiyo walked over to her. He was not quite sure why she would stay around for him, since it had seemed like she only decided to stay around for Ouma earlier, but he supposed it was not in his place to ask about this topic, lest he be threatened by one of her obscure inventions. In all honesty, he was fairly amazed at the fact that he had not angered the inventor to the point of threats already. In his experience, it usually did not take that long for people to become hostile with him, the reason being that they were already frightened of him from the beginning.

Although Iruma did not seem to be angry at him, the same could not be said for Ouma, seeing as she had started complaining about the boy the second Korekiyo was close to her again. Although he tuned most of it out, chalking it up to just general frustration with whatever other issues the two of them had to work out, he did take note of some rather insulting nicknames, which, when asked about, Iruma revealed to have collected for almost the entire class. Apparently the tennis player, Hoshi if he remembered correctly, was ‘tiny emo pikachu’. Korekiyo was sure that nickname would not be appreciated, but that did not appear to bother Iruma, who gleefully listed off her other,similarly creative nicknames. She did mention not having a nickname for him yet, which was a relief in the beginning, before he had realised that he would likely have to watch his actions around the girl, in order to not get one. He doubted it would help very much, but, knowing himself, he would certainly try anyways, at least subconsciously.

While he knew that this behaviour would most definitely make Iruma dislike him (more than she surely already did), the thought of her referring to him with one of her crude nicknames in front of Sister was much worse. Although, Iruma’s presence alone would presumably be enough to annoy Her, even if that was not Iruma’s or his intention. That was entirely justified of course, in fact, Korekiyo was sure most people would not be excited to hear that their family member was associating with someone like Iruma in any way. Not that he was trying to be insulting towards the girl, she did definitely have a rather unique character, but he would be lying if he said that her outbursts were not somewhat irritating. In fact, Iruma’s presence turned out to be quite overwhelming, which was why how ended up excusing himself with a rather poor lie, in order to escape the situation, leaving the girl behind, likely confused as to what she did wrong. He did feel pity for her and debated going back in order to apologise, but in the end, he did not find the courage to do so and instead made his way home, hoping that She would not be too irritated by the fact that Korekiyo was late.

After taking a few moments to adjust his hat and clothes, he knocked on the door, waiting for Her to open it.

______________________________________________________________________________

After Shinguji had left her, with a half-arsed excuse about being late, Miu was wandering through town by herself. At first, she had debated going after Kokichi and his friends, but reminded herself that they were definitely too far gone for her to find them. Not that she was jealous of them or anything. She wasn’t sure if she had met those two before, but Kokichi had always been really protective of that gang of his, especially newcomers, so she might not have met them, even though she should know about most of the group. Sure, she’d be pretty pissed off if Kokichi had been hiding something so big from her (who even does that?), but she wouldn’t put it past them. She knew about 10 members of that gang and wasn’t sure if those two were part of it, but they were so far away from them that she couldn’t really see them. Even then, it had been two years at least, they could have changed their entire appearance had they wanted too. Yeah, maybe she shouldn’t make herself go crazy over this, it was just as possible that she knew those two. It was still hurtful, knowing that they could be new friends and already better than her, though. Heh, at least it wasn’t raining, that’d be cliché right? Yeah…she wasn’t sad at all though! Why should she worry about the opinion of someone like Kokichi, a liar with little to no moral code? Like holy fuck, the little piece of shit had made her believe that he was dead! For two years she’s been trying to get over it, just to find out he lied about that too? That’s bullshit!

In her anger, Miu almost didn’t notice that she had reached her apartment, until she was frantically knocking on the door. Even worse, she had started crying at some point. Great and she’d just been telling herself she wasn’t sad. How was she supposed to lie to herself when her body betrayed her like this? She wondered, for a moment, how Kokichi managed to do it, but upon that thought, the tears started flowing more freely, so she shut it down. Just when she was about to wipe away her tears (which, to be honest, was kind of useless since she was still crying), the door opened and the familiar face of her ‘cousin’ came out, covered in oil, probably from some project he had been working on. “Oh Miu! Ya back already? Awesome, my first day must’ve taken way longer! So how’d it go did ya meet a hot girl alrea- oh,” the boy pushed the bright pink hair (which had been sticking to his forehead) out of his face, already kind of uncomfortable with the situation. “That bad huh? Well uh- how about ya come in first, and we’ll talk about it, sound good?”, he asked.

Even though she obviously wouldn’t admit it, the awkward look on Kazuichi’s face was already making Miu feel a tad better. She chuckled slightly, coming inside and promptly throwing her jacket on the couch. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”


	5. Miu meets Komaeda, Kokichi pisses off Maki and Korekiyo  is nowhere to be seen. All in all, a great morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got some more Miu and class 77 action! Komaeda is there too for a second lol :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry if this one’s a bit boring haha ^^” Next chapter should be out later today or tomorrow :D

Miu was sitting on the couch in their living room, hot cocoa in hand and an instant noodle cup beside her. Kazuichi, in an attempt at being mature, had insisted he’d take care of her, before proudly presenting her with the food (after burning the hot cocoa two times). His attempt at cooking was honestly incredibly fucking embarrassing, although, shitty as it was, it did make her laugh a bit, which was probably why he did it. Neither of them were great at the whole emotion-bullshit, as Miu liked to call it and talking about it over cup noodles and hot coca made the situation a lot more manageable. Still, she didn’t really wanna talk about it now that she had stopped crying. It seemed absurd and honestly kind of childish to be so upset. As an ultimate, shouldn’t she be more mature by now? Unfortunately for her, Kazuichi shot that idea down pretty quickly. Miu had attempted to distract him from the situation by asking what project he was working on before she got home, which seemed to work initially, but soon wore off after Kazuichi noticed that she wasn’t actually listening. So eventually, she started talking...and crying. A lot. It was humiliating, because that wasn’t how she was supposed to act! She was Miu fucking Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, a genius in terms of- well everything! Yeah! And yet, she ended up in her cousins arms, crying about someone who she was already supposed to have gotten over. But Kazuichi listened and reassured her and told her he’d help. Miu still wasn’t sure why he cared that much.

Neither of them slept much that night, despite the fact that both were pretty exhausted from the day. Instead, they had decided to work together on one of Miu’s new inventions (which turned out really fucking sweet!), causing them to sleep for only about 2 hours. Which would be fine if Kazuichi hadn’t promised his class to be in school early to help fix the stove in their dorm rooms, which Komaeda apparently broke. So, when Kazuichi and her were abruptly woken up at 6am, by a self-made alarm (which they debated breaking out of frustration), they begrudgingly made their way to the school dorms. Oh well, hanging out with class 77 couldn’t be that bad, she’d even met most of them before. She was really excited to meet that Hanamura guy again...Yeah, maybe it’d be good for her to hang out with Kazuichi and his friends before confronting Kokichi.

When the two of them entered the dorms, they were immediately greeted by Ibuki, one of Kazuchi’s closer friends who also knew Miu pretty well. “Huh? Is that Miu-Chan I see? Ibuki hasn’t seen you in- ummm- a long time! Yeah!”

Miu laughed. “Nice to see ya too, horny bitch!”

“Miu!”

“What? Give me a break she literally has horns!” She yelled, glaring at Kazuichi. “Besides, at least I don’t go around skimping over my boring classmates!”

“You take that back! Miss Sonia isn’t boring-“

“Oh come the fuck on-“

Before they could continue fighting though, the two of them were interrupted by Ibuki “yeah, yeah we know you like Sonia, ya don’t have to mention it all the time! So, ya wanna know what happened to the stove or what?” Kazuichi rolled his eyes. “All I know is that it was Komaedas fault, so do I really wanna know? Seems like it’ll just be a really long, really weird story.”“Thought so! Welp, ‘kay then, come on Ibuki will show ya! Miu-Chan, you can just hang out with the others if you want to!” The older girl stormed out of the room, Kazuichi in hand and with that, Miu was left alone in class 77th’s common room.

Well, she was alone only for about 5 minutes before a tall, white haired guy came stumbling down the stairs. “Uh...,” annoyed, she walked towards the guy, looking down on him. “You okay there?”

The guy gripped his head, chuckling slightly. “How unlucky...Ah, I’m sorry! You shouldn’t have to worry about trash like me.” He said, picking himself up. Miu was dumbfounded. “Uhh...okay? I guess? So, whatcha doin’ here? Pretty sure ya still have like an hour or two until classes start.” She started, trying to change the topic. Jeez this guy was more self-conscious than Shyhara or whatever the detectives name was. “Oh! Yes, that’s true. I sure hope I didn’t wake anyone up with that fall of mine..haha..But for your question, I wanted to apologise to Souda-kun for breaking the stove..because of me he had to wake up so early to fix it.” Oh so THIS little bitch was responsible for her only getting two hours of sleep? Holy shit he seems clumsy. “Well ya can start by apologising to me too, ‘cus Kazuichi just had to drag me here with him!” When Komaeda immediately opened his mouth to apologise, she groaned. “No idiot not actually! I was just messing with ya! If ya wanna talk to Kazuichi, he went over there with horny- I mean Ibuki.”

Komaeda nodded. “Ah, thank you very much-um..”

“Miu Iruma”

“Oh you’re a first year! Again, I’m really sorry if I inconvenienced you in any way..I hope you have a nice second day. You can ask me for help if you need something- although I can totally understand if you don’t want help from trash like me- oh I’m rambling again, aren’t I..? I’ll just go over to Mioda-San and Kazuichi-kun now...haha. Well, goodbye.”

After that whole ordeal, Miu decided it might be better to just wait in front of the classroom. She didn’t really wanna know what the rest of class 77th got up too in the mornings.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kokichi had left the DICE headquarters at about the same time as yesterday, but today he was accompanied by Hearts, who was trying to act as damage control to get him to school on time. He wasn’t sure why the hell that was so important to her, but since he didn’t really want to upset her, he decided to at least try to be on time for the first week of school. After that it was fair game. Hearts dropped him off in front of the school, leaving him with about 15 minutes to go until class started. A lot of other students ha already arrived as well, but he couldn’t see Shinguji and Miu anywhere. He didn’t think much off it, since Miu had a tendency to be late, and he didn’t know much about Shinguji. For all he knew, the anthropologist could already be sitting in class. He could see some of the other students from his class though. Akamatsu and Saihara (at least he thought those were their names, he didn’t really listen) were in front of the school gates, talking to the fake astronaut who had called Kokichi’s talent stupid the other today. Hypocrite. Bug-boy was looking around the Sakura-trees, probably looking at cicadas or something (did cicadas live on Sakura-trees? Kokichi wasn’t to sure about that.) and the red eyed girl who sat next to him in class was leaning against a wall in the shadows. Talk about emo...

Kokichi wasn’t really in the mood to actively mess with them aright now (not because he was tired or anything), so he decided to sit down on the stairs going up to the school entrance, in an effort to hopefully annoy some other students. Although he did get some dirty looks from a girl with stupid pigtails (who spoke in a very fake French accent), he didn’t really get too much attention, which was kinda sad. So when red-eye walked up the stairs beside him, you bet your ass he tripped her- or well, he tried to, before he suddenly found himself picked up by then wrist.“Do you want to die?”

Well, _somebody_ really wasn’t a morning person, huh?


	6. Religion is scary.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We last left off with Kokichi and Maki, and coincidentally, that‘s also where we start this chapter! The two of them will have their first fight and- oh? Well that wasn‘t planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This one was supposed to be a lot longer, but due to family issues and my inability to concentrate on anything for more than at most half an hour, it got significantly shorter. Instead my brain decided to work on other danganronpa AUs and a pokespe fanfic that I probably won’t ever release to the public. Thank you brain, very cool. Thankfully, I have the next few chapters already structured, so I hope I‘ll be able to do them better. Maki might be out of character, I apologise, I don‘t know how to write her that well. Although if you could accept my Kazuichi, I doubt you‘ll be too upset with Maki..at least I hope so.
> 
> Also TW for needles and blood!

The girl was still glaring at Kokichi, apparently she was actually awaiting an answer to her weird question. Rolling his eyes, Kokichi slapped her hand of. “What? You expect me to actually answer that? Jeez calm down I didn’t even do anything yet” he complained, sticking his tongue out. “Also, you can stop glaring now, it’s making you look even uglier than you already are!” The girl scoffed, not stopping her glaring but at least taking her hand down. “Don’t talk to me like that unless you really want to die.”Kokichi snickered. “Being really subtle there- uh...I don’t know your name.” Well, fuck, he really thought he had them all memorized yesterday. Maybe he missed her or something, she wasn’t that interesting.

The girl sighed, playing around with her hair. “It’s Maki Harukawa. You didn’t hear because you were late and I didn’t bother to repeat myself just for an annoying child. But it doesn’t matter, I don’t really want to know you anyways, Ouma”.

Okay now that wasn’t fair he hadn’t even done anything yet! “Excuse me? How dare you treat your supreme leader like that? Damn peasants-“ ...but Harukawa had already started walking away. “See, this is exactly why. You’re annoying.” Kokichi was speechless for a moment, before yelling the only thing that came to mind at that moment...which unfortunately was: “Your mum didn’t think so last night!” That actually seemed to hit Harukawa, who whirled around, glaring at him with her fists balled. “Repeat that.”Kokichi laughed slightly “you heard me though! Why do I need to repeat myself, it won’t change what I said.” He expected some backlash at that of course. There weren’t really a lot of people who could take this the right way- if there was a right way to take that remark. What he didn’t expect was for Harukawa to run towards him, ready to punch him in the face. And she would’ve hit,. Had there not suddenly been a barrier of sorts between them. The barrier was tiny (but a tad bit taller than him), yellow and very excited. “Nyahaha! Hey-ya! Angie has been waiting to meet the two of you!” For a moment, both Harukawa and him just stared at the odd girl in front of them. Angie, who apparently didn’t have a clue on what was going on, gripped both of their hands, smiling widely. “Kami-sama told me I’d meet you guys here!You are Kokichi“ -with that remark, she lightly poked his nose- “and you’re Maki-chan!” Before she could poke the other girl on the nose, Harukawa moved out of the way. However, Angie didn’t appear to want to let go of her hand that easily, pouting.

“Hey hey, you can’t do that! We’re just getting to know each other! Angie wants to talk to you some more!” She said, strengthening her grip on Harukawas (and much to his dismay, also Kokichis) hand. Angie didn’t seem to notice that at this point, both of her hostages were glaring at her, probably debating if murdering a classmate would be grounds for expulsion, as she began to ramble something about her god. “-you see, He told me Angie would find you here and that Angie should try talking to you! He thinks you’re very interesting! Hey hey, Kokichi, you’re the Ultimate Supreme Leader right? That’s so cool~ Maki-Chan what’s your talent? If you ask Angie, you seem like the type to be a- um what’s the word- nude model!” okay, maybe this girl wasn’t all that bad after all. While Kokichi was in the midst of alaughing fit, Harukawa had transformed herself into a tomato, in an act of magic that’d stun even Yumeno.

Since she couldn’t seem to decide who to glare at between Kokichis and Angie, Harukawa resulted to looking at the ground. Angie cheerfully continued talking, seemingly unaware of what she had done. “Kami-sama would even be willing to bless you with His divine gift! All you have to give Him in return is a tiiinyyy pinch of blood!” And just like that, Kokichi stopped laughing and Harukawa’s red face turned a lot paler. Angie was still looking at them, smile now appearing eerie. “Um..that’s a joke. You’re joking, right?” Kokichi asked, dumbfounded. Angie just continued smiling. When Harukawa was about to repeat the question, the smaller girl returned to normal, giggling “Silly you! Why would Angie be joking about a sacred ritual! Now, will you give Kami-sama some blood? It’s selfish to keep all of your blood with you, you know? You have a lot of it!” Kokichi stared at her for a moment, waiting to see if she’d break eventually and laugh it off, telling them it was all a big prank. She didn’t. Fortunately for him (and arguably, unfortunately for Harukawa) Kokichi was rather quick in thinking up lies. “Nope, no can do, sorry! While I’d just love to help your God out, I’m anemic and need my blood for myself!” He sure hoped no one else had used that excuse before. Angie frowned for just a split second, before returning to what Kokichi assumed was her signature smile. “That’s okay then! Kami-sama can’t risk losing one of his precious followers after all! You go on ahead to class then, okidoki? I’ll just talk to Maki-Chan for a moment~”

Kokichi almost felt bad leaving Harukawa there. Almost. 

When he entered the school, Kokichi realised that despite the bell having rung, he was one of the first people inside. Whether that was due to the fact that classes only started in 10 minutes, or that Hopes Peak students didn’t have to care if they were late, he didn’t know. This time, he made his way to the classroom rather quickly and without help from any other students (or teachers, who by the way all had really weird names and colour coded clothing. Like who does that, it’s weird). When he reached the door, he saw a familiar figure slumped up against it, snoozing off.Jeez, Miu really didn’t change, huh?While he was still debating if he should wake her up, he could hear light footsteps behind him, along with Angie’s obnoxious laughter. “Yaha! Kokichi! Angie is back, and she brought Maki too- oh?” Angie had fallen over Miu’s outstretched leg and now found herself face first on the ground. It didn’t seem to bother her much, though, as she immediately jumped up and looked at what had tripped her. “Oh! She is sleeping, how divine! May Kami-sama bless her dreams~” Harukawa was leaning against a wall, hand on her face. From the looks of it, she was regretting every single life choice she ever made, wondering how she ended up here with a crazy girl, Miu, who Kokichi assumed should get her own category of weird, and him (who Harukawa should be honored to meet, but well she didn’t seem like the smartest person anyways). Kokichi would probably inclined to agree with her, had there not been that (very tiny! Yup, really small!) amount of fondness for Miu and that one part of his brain that had immediately begun comparing Angie to Spades. Speaking of Angie- oh. Well that wasn’t good. “Uh-Angie?” The small girl, busy with getting a needle and other equipment out of her bag, didn’t respond. Instead, she inched closer to Miu, humming a song whilst cheerfully looking for a vein. “..Angie?” No response. Yeah, no this was not going to happen, uh-uh.

“Hey Harukawa?” The taller girl reluctantly looked up, to see Kokichi pointing at Angie. “Should we like..i dunno..stop her?” At first, she didn’t appear to understand what Kokichi was talking about- that is, until she saw Angie positioning a needle right over Mius arm. By the way her eyes widened, Harukawa had expected this just as little as Kokichi had. At this point though, Kokichi really didn’t want to watch anymore, so he walked over to Angie and took the needle out of her hand. “Hey, Angie-chan. You know, I do like you and all that but uh...you probably shouldn’t do that while she’s asleep yknow?” He said, trying to sound serious for once (which unfortunately, was kind of hard when you didn’t do that a lot. Apparently, seriousness was trained), even making his face appear blank. Angie didn’t mind. “Oh! Okay then!” The artist jumped to her feet, patting Miu on the head. “I’ll ask her later! Now if you don’t mind, Angie has to go find Himiko-chan! She agreed to give Kami-sama some of her blood! Angie will see you in class then! Bye-onara!” And with that, Angie ran off, leaving Harukawa and him standing there, stunned.

It wasn’t until half a minute had passed, that one of them started to talk.

“...who’s Himiko?”

Kokichi didn’t realise he had been spoken to at first, taking a second to respond. “Yumeno, I think. You know, that crazy girl who believes in magic. Why?”. He asked, genuinely surprised that the stoic emo-girl from earlier had actually asked him a question, as if she didn’t just threaten him with death less 10 minutes ago.

Harukawa chuckled slightly, which was honestly more of a reaction than Kokichi had expected. To be fair, he didn’t expect a reaction at all. Just thought that he’d be nice and answer the question, and that’d be it.

“Right...the one with the witch’s hat.” She responded, before acknowledging his questions. “Why do I- oh, nothing. I just feel bad for her, for having to deal with Angie.”

Kokichi grinned. “Oh I’m sure she’ll be juuust fine. Now, lemme just-“ Kokichi leaned down to the other (miraculously still sleeping) girl, pinching her cheeks. “Miu-chaaannn. Wakey wakey sleepyhead.” When that didn’t work, he resulted to just kicking her against the leg. That did wake her up eventually.Mius first words to her glorious saviour were “fuck you” as she stood up glaring the supreme leader down.

A _thank you_ would have been appreciated as well.


	7. Okay, maybe explosions aren‘t the best bonding experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real content warnings, except Miu‘s and Kokichi‘s cursing but that‘s been here the entire time. There‘s also some mild injuries, but they‘re not described in that much detail.

After that weird start of the day, the usual chaos of their shared classes didn’t seem as bad to Kokichi. Sure, Angie asking even the teachers for blood sacrifices and Miu being up to her usual..uh..behaviour, was a tad annoying, but all in all it was pretty okay. Well, boring of course, but that was just school right? Besides, Kokichi was by far not the only one bored, seeing as Harukawa, Momota and Miu clearly weren’t paying attention either. Looking over to the Inventor, Kokichi noticed that she was one again fiddling with some sort of invention- which was probably not appropriate to have in class, let alone around people like Yumeno, but he sure wasn’t going to say anything. The magician was asleep anyway, Chabashira putting a blanket on her. Where she got that, Kokichi didn’t know. Harukawa was doodling in her textbook, trying to be at least a little subtle, in contrast to Momota, who was just blatantly playing games on his phone. Jeez, what an idiot. Well, considering their next class was chemistry, the 4 of them would have to start paying some attention soon, at least if the class was anything like Kokichi hoped it would be. Chemistry just meant acids and explosions right?

Well, apparently not really. While they were working with chemicals, Kokichi didn’t think they could be used to create explosions or anything really cool. Well, Kokichi said we, but right now Shinguji was the only one who was actually trying to do any of the work. Well, if that was his thing, Kokichi wasn’t going to stop him from doing all their work for them! That’d just be counterproductive! Kokichi had expected Miu to be more enthusiastic about this class, but given the circumstances- “Hey shrimp-dick!” Great, was he going to get involved in this as well now? Yeah he had started this fight, but Shinguji’s experiment was getting pretty interesting to watch by now! 

“Hey! Ouma you hear me?!”  
Kokichi groaned “What do you want you cheap whore?”   
“Wh-whore?”  
“Yeah and a cheap one at that!”  
“Ugh. Why did I have to get assigned to your group..”  
“Because you’re in our row of seats shadow the hedgehog!”  
“Do you want to die Iruma?”

Before Iruma could respond, though, their little powwow was interrupted by Korekiyo. “Can all of you please be quiet? If you are not going to help, you could at least not interrupt me?” The anthropologist asked, brow knitted together in visible agitation. Kokichi could see Miu was about to shoot back with an insult, but she was stopped by Harukawa quite literally putting her hand over the other girls mouth. “I think that’s a great idea. We all shut up and watch, got it?” Shinguji looked taken aback “That wasn’t-“, but he stopped himself mid sentence, a resigned look on his face. Welp, he did study humans for a living, of course he would have noticed that there was no hope for this group by now. And they’d only known each other for 2 days. Damn that’s sad. 

Unfortunately, the silence Harukawa and Shinguji wanted them to keep wasn’t something Kokichi could stand for that long. Yes he had thought the experiment thingy was getting interesting, but he was missing the background noise from Harukawa’s and Miu’s fighting. And apart from that, Shinguji did say he wanted help, sooo- but before Kokichi could grab the other boy’s hand, Shinguji tore his hand away from him, spilling the rest of the chemicals into the beaker and- 

Then there was light- a lot of it, burning so brightly that Kokichi’s eyes felt like they were burning. There was a loud ringing in his ears and-

“Cockitchy! Hey you little shit can you not hear me?” Someone was waving their hand in front of his face. “Kokichi!” The voice seemed so quiet in comparison to the ringing noise. What had he done now. “Kokichi!” Ah. Right. That was Miu, wasn’t it? No one else used his given name, did they? Right, responding, he should- yeah, he should probably respond. 

“...is that the cum dumpster talking to me?”   
“Oh thank fuck he’s okay!” Well that was kind of insulting..   
“Your eyes okay? You’re blinking a whole lot and it looks like you’re-”   
“I’m fine Miu!”   
“Great! You wanna take a look at what you did to our lab station then, ya little shit?”

Deciding that maybe, just maybe, he should listen to the science expert of their little team from now on (at least in chemistry class), instead of causing more problems that ended up getting him hurt, Kokichi looked up, rubbing his eyes. Their work station was covered in a whole lot of fluids, some still burning. There was a coat of ash on the ground, some smoke still coming off of it, glass shards from the apparently broken beaker scattered on the table. Oh. Well. That was not supposed to happen. It occurred to Kokichi then, that explosions were a lot cooler in movies- or, at least, when you were not near them. On the other side of the room, he could see Harukawa and Shinguji, the latter one obviously injured. If Kokichi didn’t know any better, he’d think this was his fault! Thankfully, that was not the case. Besides, surely Shinguji couldn’t be that injured, he was already standing again, which was better than what Kokichi could say about himself- well maybe he didn’t fall in the first place, for all Kokichi knew, Shinguji could be immortal. He didn’t seem to be mad either, more..apologetic. Ah, he probably thought it was his fault for pulling away. Harukawa on the other hand was currently shooting a deadly glare at him. Aaaand now she was starting to walk towards him. Yeaaah this was not great. Well, maybe she just wanted to make sure he was okay ri-   
“OW! What the fuck Harukawa?” He yelled on instinct, grabbing his now reddening cheek.   
Slapping a supreme leader, now that was not nice.


	8. Can Makis day possibly get any worse? Why yes, yes it can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tojo gives Maki, Kokichi and Miu a lecture on proper manners , that I’m sure will be very useful, Yukizome makes a surprise appearance and, as mentioned above, Maki’s day is getting worse and worse by the second. Also including a few of Maki’s thoughts on Hopes Peak itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry if Yukizome is ooc, I never watched the anime so I don’t know much about her except that she’s class 77’s teacher. I also wrote this chapter pretty late at night so there might be some grammar and spelling mistakes that I haven’t fixed yet. If you do find some of those, please tell me, I was very tired when writing this.

Okay, fine, a slap to the face and a few minutes of yelling along the lines of ‘what the fuck did you think you were doing?’ were probably appropriate punishment for the fact that Kokichi had just destroyed multiple pieces of lab equipment, as well as endangering the other students, but did Harukawa really have to freak out like that? It’s not like anyone was actually hurt anyways, least of all Harukawa who had apparently ducked out of the way. Hell, even Shinguji who was holding the damned expirment had gotten up without much complains. Fine, that might have been because of the bandages covering his hands, but alls well that ends well, right? Well, appparently not. Even worse, due to their yelling some other students had come over to sea what the commotion was about. The maid girl- Jojo? Tojo? Something like that- was already glaring at most of them, with the exception of Shinguji. Kokichi wasn’t sure if it was because Tojo clearly had a crush on him, or because he was the only one who wasn’t screaming at the moment. He found himself hoping it was the latter, if only for Shinguji’s sake, as he already seemed uncomfortable with any attention being brought towards him, probably much more so with romantic attention. 

Between Harukawas eloquente inquiry of “What the fuck is wrong with you?” and his own retorts of similar vocabulary, Kokichi eventually realised that Miu wasn’t even yelling anymore, instead somehow having started up a conversation with Shinguji, about her boobs. Although, judging by the disgusted looks the Anthropologist was shooting at her, it was less of a conversation and more harassment. Upon realising that he wasn’t answering anymore, Harukawa had elected to stay silent and glare at him, while Tojo had taken up the job of cleaning up their mess- and asking Shinguji if he was alright, which the three other people in the room had apparently forgotten about. Kokichi had a feeling that the vast majority of their study group was not making a great impression to the maid.  
______________________________________________________________________________

When Maki had first entered Hopes Peak Academy, there had been a lot of expectations on her part. An elite school for only the most talented of students? It should have been a dream come true. Surely, if they were chosen to attend such a high end school, the students must have worked hard for their talents. Besides this the students would certainly be on their best behaviour, after all, nobody would want to waste this opportunity would they? Well.. if Maki had expected a room full of disciplined, quiet students working to get the best out of the opportunity they had been presented, she was sorely mistaken. Disciplined? Some of the people here could hardly be called civilized. What was Ouma thinking, playing around with a bunch of unknown chemicals like a damn toddler? Forget that, why did any of their teachers think it was appropriate for someone so childish to be allowed within a 10 feet radius of any other students? They must have known how stupid some of their students could be, right? 

Maki wasn’t stupid, she knew the school wasn’t exactly operating with standard moral procedure. She was almost certain that most, if not all of the students in their elite academy had been, and probably still were , monitored in some way. After all, how could you even find out about some of their talents, were it not for careful observation? No, Maki knew for a fact, the only way they could even know about some of their talents was stalking their would be students. Cosplayer, Pianist, things like that Maki could understand, but the fact that these people even knew about her occupation was an indicator that she was decidedly not good at her job. Ultimate Assassin my ass, what good was she if a stupid school teacher could figure out who she killed and when? Maki wondered if Kirigiri just didn’t know the definition of “assassin”, but when she had attempted to decline her spot in the school, she had been made very aware of the fact that that was not an option. Damn bastard actually dared threaten to turn her over to the authorities, should she not accept his generous invitation. She knew for a fact that the little (what, he was little) tennis-player and at least two or three other students from the classes above them had a similar arrangement with the headmaster. 

Right now though, that was the least of her problem, judging by the very pointed glare she was receiving from the -admittedly very nice looking- Tojo. Why Maki was among the ones the maid was angry with, she didn’t know. She had done her best to remain civil and composed and- “And you, Harukawa! Getting physically violent with another student, no matter how appropriate it may seem at the moment, is not something you are allowed to do, do you understand?” Swallowing her pride, Maki gave the maid a curt nod -the sooner she agreed, the sooner she’d get to leave- and went to pick up her stuff. Thinking too much about this wretched school and their corrupt recruitment policies made her head hurt. She should just go to her dorm room for the rest of the day, try to find a way out of her stupid situation-

“Hey! Shadow the Hedgehog with tits! You just gonna leave us here on our own?” A voice called from behind her, starting to cackle halfway through the sentence. Iruma. Great. Annoyed, Maki answered a half assed response of, “What did you just call me?”, not even bothering to look back at the girl.  
Unfortunately, the warning undertone she was trying to convey got lost in translation, as Iruma apparently just assumed she had taken insult to her...creative nickname, when in fact Maki’s undertone was supposed to convey the meaning of ‘I will rip your head of if you call me that again’.  
“Aw cmon, I could’ve said something way fucking worse! Like- Shadow the hedgehog with no tits! Ha! Get it, it’s because compared to me, your rack is-“ “holy fuck Miu we get it! Now would you please get it in your tiny brain that no one wants to hear this and kindly fuck off?” Well. Ouma had recovered from his initial shock then. Pity. Ignoring her better judgement, Maki turned around to glare at the two main annoyances of today (although the girl from earlier, who chased her around for a pinch of Makis blood got a close second). Miu seemed surprisingly insulted from Ouma’s comment (there was definitely something going on between the two of them), while Tojo had an apologetic look on her face, certainly already preparing herself to reprimand them. Shinguji on the other ha- oh. Apparently, admits the chaos, the anthropologist had managed to escape the uncomfortable situation unseen. Had Maki not been more occupied with worry, at the prospect of someone being sneakier than her, she might even have felt envious right there.

Envy turned to anger, maybe even despair as a teacher- Yuki-something- poked her head through the door, apparently amazed at the situation. 

“Goodness, an explosion on the second day? You’re getting on well, huh? You almost rival my own class- although, I guess this is a group effort-“ Ouma looked appalled at that notion, not wanting to share the attention “- while Komaeda is the main cause of our trouble. Um- why was I- right, I’ve been sent to tell you class has ended a few minutes ago. Some of the other groups had similar..problems as yours, so we ended up having some other teachers go around and tell everyone what to do next.” She explained, looking rather excited. Maki didn’t think this could get any worse. Not only did they destroy their lab equipment on the second day, the other classes were apparently even worse than them. The teacher conitnued, seemingly oblivious to Maki’s annoyed glares. “In your next lesson, you’ll finally get to go to your research lab. I know it’s very exciting- and to make things a little more interesting, we’ll have a little tour through all the research labs!” okay. Maybe it could get worse. Did the universe have to prove her wrong at every turn? Even worse, Yukizome, apparently mistook Maki’s (and Ouma’s, now that she thought about it) horro-stricken faces for enthusiasm and got on with her little pep talk. “The rest of your class is already outside, so hurry if you don’t want to miss it. I have to get going now, I think I can see Gundham around the corner there, trying to- oh, yup, YUP that’s a bear I gotta get going- it was nice meeting you!” The teacher exclaimed, running out to presumably stop Gundham or whatever from bringing a live bear into the school. In all her panic about her real talent being revealed, Maki still found herself wondering what that use Gundham might have for a wild animal. Meanwhile, Ouma, dramatic as ever, had sunk to the floor, imitating- if Maki had to guess- Mufasas death mixed with actual Hamlet dialogue, in order to convey the despair he was feeling upon realising that his ‘super secret evil research lab’ would be available for the whole class to see. His carefree nature made the assassin want to vomit.

Tojo simply sighed at the pitiful display before her, shooting Maki a sympathetic look.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it‘s me again ^^ thank you for reading til the end! I appreciate any sort of feedback, be it positive or negative, because I‘d love to improve on my writing. Sorry about this being so short, the next chapters will probably be longer :)  
> Also, if anyone is interested, here‘s the link to the seating arrangements:  
> https://imgur.com/a/qJolpTT


End file.
